Be Positive (cancelada por algún tiempo)
by PaauLaa01
Summary: Ni ella ni Freddie estaban listos para esto, eran adolescentes en la mejor etapa de su vida. Carly estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos pero junto con Spencer creando cosas, no sería muy fácil.
1. ¿Mamá?

iCarly no me pertenece, utilizo únicamente sus personajes sin fines lucrativos.

**Be Positive**

Ni ella ni Freddie estaban listos para esto, eran adolescentes en la mejor etapa de su vida. Carly estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos pero junto con Spencer creando cosas, no sería muy fácil.

**Sam POV's **

Me he sentido muy mal las últimas semanas, vómitos y mareos han rondado todos los días y todas las horas. Carly me ha ayudado en todo en especial en el baño, cuando mi estómago no aguantaba más.

-Sam, espérame, estoy con mi periodo y también necesito ir al baño-

-Carly eso es imposible, siempre me llega a mi primero y aun no me ha llegado mi periodo-

Eso me hizo pensar que este mes me sentía extraña, pero no de esa forma incomoda que te hace sentir el periodo antes de llegar. Saque una pequeña agenda de mi bolso donde tenía anotados todos mis periodos del año Enero: normal, febrero: normal, marzo: normal, abril… nada. Oh no.

_Flash Back_

_Me había enojado con Carly por no dejarme asaltar su cocina por octava vez en el día, era la última vez, se lo había prometido pero aun así ella no me dejó. Salí resignada y ella no me detuvo, no podía llegar a mi casa, no tenía las llaves y mi madre había salido, genial._

_Vi la puerta de Freddie y por lo escuchado su madre no estaba, toque la puerta hasta que alguien me recibió. A penas el abrió le puerta, la pregunta salió de mi boca a una velocidad increíble_

_-¿me puedo quedar a dormir?-_

_-¿qué?_

_-no te hagas, si escuchaste-_

_-Sam, ¿y Carly?-_

_-No me hables de ella ahora, solo déjame entrar, puedo dormir en el sofá. Sé que tu mamá no está-_

_- esto se queda entre nosotros-_

_A penas me dejo entrar descubrí una sala de estar completamente ordenada y de colores monocromáticos. Tenía fotografías de ambos de años atrás en las paredes, no me detuve mucho estaba cansada, no me gustaba pelear con Carly y menos por cosas tan estúpidas. Eran cerca de las 1 de la mañana cuando Freddie dijo que se acostaría y trajo las cosas necesarias._

_-Freddie… ¿puedes abrazarme?_

_-¿qué?¿por qué?_

_-por favor…-_

_-está bien ven-_

_Realmente me sentía mal, no me gustaba para nada pelear con Carly, pero al separarnos inconscientemente lo besé, sentía sus manos en mi cintura. El calor comenzó a subir, nuestra ex aventura como novios podía volver a florecer, pero por el contrario fue simplemente algo sin compromisos… simplemente sexo… una noche de pasión sin límites donde mi sentimientos se escondieron lo que más pudieron para no expresar que él me seguía gustando_

_End Flash Back_

Sudaba frio, me temblaban las manos y nuevamente l vomito venia por mí, entre rápidamente a un baño desechando el ultimo emparedado que había ingerido. Gritaba "¡Carly!" en el baño, no había nadie más que nosotras así que lo hacía con total libertad. Tire de la cadena y me senté apoyándome de las estrechas paredes.

-¿Qué sucede Sam?- pregunto Carly abriendo la puerta

-creo que estoy embarazada- dije en shock

-¿pero cómo, donde, cuando con quién?-

-tú ya sabes cómo, en la casa de Freddie hace como un mes y con Freddie-

-pero Sam ¿Cómo pudiste?

-Estaba triste, había peleado contigo por una estupidez, lo besé y la situación se salió de nuestras manos y nunca lo pensé, creía que él había usado condón-

Me puse a llorar, me sentía débil, pero al mismo tiempo pensé que podía ser un simple atraso. Salimos de lugar cuando ya me había tranquilizado y ahí estaba el, frente a su locker introduciendo y sacando cuadernos y libros… por primera vez después de un mes de haberlo hecho me daba vergüenza verlo a la cara. Saque lo que necesitaba y rápidamente me fui a mi clase, la cual afortunadamente era la última del día, matemáticas.

Después de la escuela junto con Carly compramos 2 test de embarazo, fuimos a su casa rápidamente Entre al baño como si de mi vida dependiera de eso y seguí las instrucciones, tenía que colocar 3 gotas en cada uno de los test y en 30 segundos el resultado estaría listo, pero antes de poner las gotas de orina en los lugares asignados ella entro con una videograbadora.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?- pregunté

-grabarlo, si estas embarazada se lo mostraremos a Freddie y si no, lo guardaremos para el recuerdo- dijo Carly detrás de la camara

-¿ya estas grabando?-

-hace como 1 minuto más o menos-

-¿Estás loca? Apaga eso-

-Solo apresúrate-

Respire hondo, y seguí las instrucciones 3 gotas en cada uno era horrible la sensación, sentía como mi corazón latia.

-Sam, oh por dios, son dos líneas, en ambos- Carly hizo un acercamiento a los test

-Oh no, Carly, seré mamá a los 16-

-Voy a ser tía- dijo girando hacia ella la cámara y luego hacia mí y los test

-voy… a ser mamá-

Carly dejó de grabar, yo estaba en shock, mi madre me haría abortar o me echaría a la calle… estaba asustada no quería pensar que otra cosa podría pasar. La mamá de Freddie nos mataría a ambos antes de dejar que tuviéramos un bebé… la escuela, ¿cómo la terminaría? Sentía que todo se venía abajo, pero tenía que hacer algo hoy.

-llama a Freddie y a su mamá yo llamare a la mía, no voy a hacer esperar esto, si me corren hoy de casa, hoy será- dije tomándome la cabeza

- Sam, ¿estas segura?- pregunto Carly

-Nunca lo he estado tanto-

En menos de media hora todos estábamos en la sala de Carly, incluso Spencer el cual hacia bromas de mi madre… todos se preguntaban por qué estaban aquí y al momento de tener que decirlo no sabía cómo explicarlo, asi que se me ocurrió la brillante idea de mostrar el video de Carly.

Cuando todo estaba listo comencé a hablar intentando que la lengua no se me enrredara

-Bueno el siguiente video les enseñara por qué están aquí-

Empezo a correr el video mostrando la cara de Carly hablando

_Video (_**General POV's**_)_

_-Bueno, hoy estamos aquí grabando porque Sam cree estar embarazada de Freddie y bueno sin más que decir entraremos a ver qué sucede-_

_-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?- dijo la rubia mirando con duda_

_-grabarlo, si estas embarazada se lo mostraremos a Freddie y si no, lo guardaremos para el recuerdo- se escuchó detrás de la camara_

_-¿ya estas grabando?-_

_-hace como 1 minuto más o menos-_

_-¿Estás loca? Apaga eso-_

_-Solo apresúrate- _

_La rubia temblaba constantemente, incluso la mano que no utilizaba estaba temblando en forma de puño-_

_-Sam, oh por dios, son dos líneas, en ambos- se hizo un acercamiento a los test_

_-Oh no Carly, seré mamá, a los 16- dijo Sam mirando a la cámara_

_-Voy a ser tía- dijo Carly girando hacia ella la cámara y luego hacia Sam y los test_

_-voy… a ser mamá- dijo la rubia con ojos llorosos_

_End Video_

**Sam POV's**

Todos estaban en silencio, incluso la mamá de Freddie, y pensé que gritaría o algo parecido. Mientras tanto mi madre se levanto y me tomó del brazo.

-Vas a abortar en este instante, sea como sea te quitaran ese parasito-

-mamá no, no abortare, es una vida, no tiene la culpa-

-Entonces como tu amiguita esta tan feliz de que tu tengas esa cosa dentro tuyo vive con ella, por que a mi casa no volveras a entrar-

Todos se giraron hacia nosotros cuando la palma extendida de mi madre choco con mi mejilla provocando un sonido no muy agradable, nunca pensé que tuviera tanta fuerza para desestabilizarme y dejarme en el piso. Carly rápidamente me fue a ayudar pero Freddie lo detuvo la mano de su madre.

-no la vuelvas a tocar Freddie, ella no está embarazada de ti, se quiere aprovechar- dijo la señora Benson

-mamá ese bebé es mío- dijo Freddie arrodillándose frente a su mamá

-imposible, tú nunca lo has hecho con nadie, eres apenas un bebé-

-mamá, no todo es como tú crees yo no soy un bebé-

-Pero Freddie-

-mamá, conozco a Sam, ella no mentiría así. Yo siempre seré tu bebé, pero no seré siempre un bebé y te necesito para esto, esa vida te necesita a ti para esto… no me dejes solo esta vez, te necesito-

Se abrazaron mientras la mamá de Freddie accedía llorando y diciendo en voz baja "seré la mejor abuela" .

Me levante lentamente del suelo mientras mi mamá me veía con asco "no me importa lo que hagas de aquí en adelante, tienes permiso para todo lo que quieras, menos para entrar a mi casa nuevamente" se fue azotando la puerta, casi toda mi ropa estaba en casa de Carly, pero aún faltaba mucho. Sali buscando a mi mamá y la abrace.

-Mamá, sé que no te lo digo, pero te necesito y me dejas sola ahora lo único que te pido es que me dejes ir una vez más, sacaré todas mis cosas y me iré finalmente-

-Está bien, no iré al parto, no veré ecografías. Lo pagaré porque no soy tan malvada, todos los meses en tu cuenta tendrás 5000 dólares a cambio de que no vuelvas por mí nunca más, por el resto de tu vida no te quiero volver a ver-

-¿Y la escuela?-

- le enviare un mail a tu director ahí tendrá que entenderlo todo-

Se soltó de mi abrazo y me dejó sola en el pasillo, tenía lo que necesitaba, y honestamente fue mejor de lo que creía… esperaba otro golpe, pero nunca más la vería ¿acaso el embarazo me hizo olvidar todo lo malo que me hizo?.

Entre al departamento de Carly hablaban alegres del bebé, pero yo sabía que Freddie no me quería como algo más que una amiga, simplemente él es el papá de mi bebé.

-Sam, em… ya que el bebé es nuestro em… ¿quieres vivir con nosotros?- preguntó Freddie nervioso

**Con este inicio extraño y algo retorcido quiero darles la bienvenida a mi fanfic Be Positive  
esto ira mejorando con el tiempo, solo denle la oportunidad **

**besos**


	2. Problemas en la escuela, nuevo hogar

ICarly no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines lucrativos.

Perdón por demorarme en actualizar, extrañamente tuve vida social y esta mañana llegue a casa, así que con la debida disculpa comenzaremos con el segundo capituleishon de

**Be Positive**

La pregunta de Freddie me dejo sin palabras pero no quería dejarle un peso tan grande a él. Sabía que con lo que tenía podía hacerlo yo sola.

-Freddie ambos sabemos que tú tienes un mejor futuro que el mío. No te arrastrare a hacer algo que no quieres, no esta vez- respondí a él

-Sam, ese bebé también es mío. Quieras o no me voy a hacer cargo de él- contesto el castaño sin dudarlo

-Freddie…-

-Sam, yo te amo y sin conocer a ese bebé lo amo también porque es de los dos y de nadie más-

-Freddie, no es que no quiera, me da miedo volver a fracasar en esto, tú sabes-

Vi la decepción en su cara, sabía que él me amaba y yo también, pero tenía miedo, no quería que me pasara lo mismo que a mi madre. Con Freddie las cosas no habían funcionado y sabía que lo más seguro es que no resultaran por segunda vez. Aun así Marissa entró en la conversación.

-Sam, yo aun no asumo que mi bebé valla a ser papá, pero para darle un hogar estable sería recomendable que vivieras con nosotros-

Tuve que pensarlo por varios minutos, todo estaba dando vueltas, además de los mareos el día había sido muy abrumador y exaltado.

-por hoy, me quedare con Carly- dije sentándome en el sofá para intentar pisar tierra- mañana llevare todas mis cosas a su casa señora Benson.

Después de unos veinte minutos más de abrumadora conversación de ecografías, exámenes, vitaminas, ropa y muebles finalmente pude descansar. Dormí junto con Carly, la abrace toda la noche intentando no perder mi felicidad, ella era mi cable a tierra, finalmente es mi mejor amiga. La mañana llego en su esplendor con una alarma poco discreta, me duche y prepare para la escuela… sería un día largo.

Camine junto con Carly y Freddie a la escuela, intentando no estar al lado de él y dejaba a Carly en medio de nosotros. Sentía vergüenza en parte arruine su futuro, siempre pensé que así seria, pero no de esta manera. A penas entre en la escuela sentía que todos me miraban, como un gran y estúpido bicho raro.

"Samantha Puckett, por favor diríjase a dirección"… genial, hora de hablar al director sobre él sea monkey que tenía en el vientre.

-Hola Teddy- salude intentando no parecer nerviosa

-Sam, te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así- dijo reprimiéndome nuevamente por eso- tu madre me envió un e-mail que decía que estabas embarazada ¿es eso cierto Sam?

-sí, es más que cierto- asegure sin rodeos

-Sam, sé que estamos terminado el año escolar, pero lo ideal sería que el próximo año tu no siguieras en esta escuela

-Oye, eso es ilegal, esta es una escuela pública puedo terminar la mitad del primer semestre se mi dejas. Si mis cálculos no fallan en vacaciones de navidad dejare de venir a la escuela-

-Sam, no es fácil tener una alumna embarazada, además de los prejuicios-

-vamos, en todo el mundo pasa y no están expulsando alumnas como desquiciados-

-Sam, lo conversare, pero por ahora lo veo bastante difícil, te puedes retirar-

Camine al salón de clases sin ganas de nada, me senté al final del salón, lanzando lejos a quien me quisiera sacar de ahí. Estaba empezando a querer terminar los estudios y hacer una carrera en artes o algo parecido.

-Sam, Sam…SAM ESCUCHAME- grito Carly al final del día- ¿Sam que pasa? No has hablado ni comido en todo el día.

-El director me quiere echar de la escuela por estar embarazada- respondí a su pregunta

-¿pero eso no es ilegal?-

-lo va a conversar para ver si puedo seguir hasta que esta cosa nazca-

-Sam… tienes que hacerte la ecografía ¿ya tienes una fecha?-

-la mamá de Freddie lo arreglaría para mí-

Caminamos hasta mi antiguo hogar y recogimos cada rastro de mí en ese lugar dejando las llaves por dentro diciendo que realmente nunca volvería a ese lugar, me despedí de espumoso mi gato y finalmente nos largamos. El camino fue más feliz de lo que pensé, Carly siempre me hacía olvidarme de todas las cosas que estaban mal.

En unos minutos nos encontramos entre dos puertas, dos mundos muy distintos, toque la puerta respectiva y Marissa abrió rápidamente, simplemente su cara de felicidad se esfumó… en parte.

-Fredward, llego Samantha, ayúdala con su equipaje-

A los pocos segundos, casi inmediatamente, llego Freddie a ayudarme con todo el equipaje que traía. Caminamos hacia su habitación ¿dormiría con él? Bueno… ya estoy embarazada ¿o no? En que otro lio me podría meter… Acomodo rápidamente mis cosas en un mueble de madera negro barnizado.

-Perdón si te molesta que tengamos que compartir cama, pero mamá me esta haciendo cumplir mi responsabilidad lo más cercano a la realidad que se pueda- se disculpó el castaño

-Freddie, a estas alturas del juego ya lo único que necesito es un lugar para dormir y ducharme- dije cansada de cargar las maletas

-bueno… emm mi mamá quiere hablar contigo-

Con la mejor cara que podía en esos momentos de cansancio me dirigí a la cocina donde se encontraba ella.

-Sam, como ya lo hablamos ayer tienes que hacerte ecografías, la primera es mañana ya la ordene para ti después de la escuela, así que necesito que junto con Freddie vallan a ver como se encuentra ese feto-

Asentí con mi cabeza, ¿Cómo se hace una ecografía? Lo averiguare mañana, los mareos me están matando.

**Chicoos y chicaas asta aquí les dejooo :D!**

**Seguire avanzando más rápido a partir de los próximos capítulos así que la introducción está casi completa**

**Loz amo con mi corazón de melón **


	3. El hombre mas feliz

ICarly no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines lucrativos.

**Be Positive**

La cama de Freddie era grande y cómoda… sería más grande si no tuviera que compartirla con él, pero bueno, era un hogar y donde fuera tendría que compartir la cama, y no creo que con Carly estaríamos cómodas prácticamente 3 personas. No logre dormir en casi toda la noche, hasta que los brazos de Freddie me abrazaron sin intención alguna de soltarme, su calor corporal ayudo que el sueño me dominara rápidamente y caí rendida en un profundo sueño.

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana, viernes 20 de abril año 2012… a pesar de ser primavera el sol aún no estaba ahí para golpearme en la cara con su luz. Me levante y camine por la habitación intentando llegar a la ventana, pero mi pequeño amigo dijo "no, no, primero iras a vomitarlo todo" abri la puerta para llegar al baño, haciendo un gran estruendo entre mis arcadas y mis gritos de "FREDDIE"

-Sam ¿Qué sucede?-

-nada, quería observar el agua del retrete más cerca- no pude continuar cuando nuevamente mi comida llego hasta mi garganta.

Esto era horrible, pero no tenía nada más que hacer, este bebé no tiene la culpa. Freddie me ayudo a limpiar el baño y salió para yo poder ducharme. Por primera vez en casi toda mi vida llegaba temprano a clases, me encontré con Teddy en la entrada y me invito a hablar con el en dirección… nuevamente

-Sam, hablé de tu situación con los rectores superiores y para que tú sigas estudiando aquí tienes que tener todos tus ramos sobre 7- dijo Teddy comenzando con la conversación

-Teddy eso es imposible- contesté

-Sam no me llames así. Pídele ayuda a Fredward, él tiene buenas notas y además es- lo interrumpí

-el padre, lo sé-

-¿Él es el padre?-

-¿No lo sabía?- upps pensé

-Sam, el padre nunca sale afectado, únicamente sube tus notas y podrás seguir aquí ¿está bien?-

-Está bien Teddy- dije saliendo

Freddie me esperaba afuera de la oficina, la pierna clase nos tocaba juntos así que caminamos lentamente hasta el salón de clases. No me interesaban mucho lo que el profesor decía, así que abrí el libro de biología que tenía dentro de mi bolso. Este año, como todos los años, nos tocaba sexualidad… dentro de algunas páginas habían ecografías, pero nada se explicaba de cómo se hacían, hasta que una fotografía llamo mi atención "ecografía niña-síndrome de down" ¿Por qué lo apartan? Es una persona como cualquier otra, no por tener una miserea cosa diferente tienen que estar de lado… la emoción llego a mi corazón y comencé a llorar ¡malditas hormonas revolucionadas!

-¿Sam que te pasa?- pregunto Freddie detrás de mí

-no lo sé, estoy triste-

Me limpie las lágrimas y pedí permiso para ir al baño. Sería un largo día… no volví al salón por que el malestar no se me pasaba, no sé por qué las hormonas juegan tanto rol en este momento… no se tantas cosas, siento que he estado flotando en el aire todos mis años de adolescencia no sabia nada.

Cuando todos ya estaban en sus casilleros me dirigí hacia ellos y lo primero que dije fue que tenia que subir mis notas o no podría seguir estudiando en esta escuela, Freddie se ofreció rápidamente.

-Sam ¿cundo tienes tu primera ecografía?- pregunto la castaña

-hoy en la tarde- respondí con emoción

-pero hoy grabamos ICarly-

-carlota no te preocupes, mamá llegara a tiempo-

-¿Y puedo acompañarte?

-Sí, creo que estará bien que tú vallas conmigo-

Mi próxima clase seria sola, pero de ahí en adelante el día siguió normal. En cualquier momento terminarían las clases y yo no había tomado en cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba tan rápido.

Cuando ya el estrés escolar acabo junto con Carly y Freddie nos dirigimos al hospital de Seattle. "Piso 2: Obstetricia y Ginecología" honestamente estaba asustada que pasa sim meten algo por ahí o peor aún SI ME INYECTAN CON UNA AGUJA, oh por dios no, pero no podía dar marcha atrás.

-Doctora Carola Novelli, es aquí- hablo Freddie por primera vez en el viaje

Cuando entramos nos encontramos con una señora de unos 30 años, cabello castaño, ojos cafés y tez muy clara. Su sonrisa me hacía entrar en una paz tremenda haciéndome sentir que no tenía que preocuparme por nada, estaría bien pase lo que pase.

-Tú debes ser Samantha Puckett- dijo ella levantándose- bienvenida

-un gusto - dije dándole mi mano

-Hola Freddie ¿Cómo está tu madre?- pregunto hacia el castaño

-bien, con mucho trabajo- contesto el ñoño

-por cierto, felicidades, serás un gran padre-

Suponía que ella ya lo conocía gracias a la madre de Freddie, me dio alegría ver que no había prejuicios o la pregunta "¿Cómo se les ocurre ser padres a esta edad?" me senté donde fue indicado por la doctora y ella dio su ultimo saludo.

-hola, ¿eres su amiga?, pasa toma asiento, el apoyo es primordial en embarazos adolescentes- comento la doctora sentándose

-Sí, gracias. Yo nunca dejaría sola a mi amiga- dijo Carly ocupando el puesto disponible en la consulta

La doctora comenzó a teclear en su computadora diversos datos antes de preguntarme algo.

-bueno Sam, comenzaremos con una ronda de preguntas sobre tu periodo y vida sexual-

-está bien- respondí

-último periodo-

-11 de marzo-

-El periodo anterior a ese fue regular-

-si-

-día de tu última relación sexual-

-emmm… fue parece, cerca del 25 de marzo-

Qué vergüenza decir eso en frente de Carly y el ñoño, realmente él no me importaba, pero en cualquier momento Carly comenzaría a imaginarse como fue y entraría en un trauma terno.

-cuando te hiciste el test de orina- dijo la doctora

-hace dos días- respondí

-viniste rápido, eso es bueno. Ok, te mediré y pesaré-

Fuimos a la balanza donde me saque todo lo que podía de ropa, los zapatos, calcetines y la camisa cuadrille que traía sobre una camiseta blanca

-estas midiendo 1.62 y pesando…-

Se quedó en silencio un momento, yo sabía que pesaba muy poco a pesar de que comía demasiado, pero nunca pensé que sería tan poco lo que peso…

-Sam, estas pesando 45 kg, ¿comes poco?-

-no- respondieron Carly y Freddie a la vez

-ella se podría comer un camión lleno de grasitos, sola y seguir con hambre- dijo Freddie

-Gracias por el cumplido Dork- conteste

-Bueno, Sam, si tú te comes 1 camión de grasitos sola, ahora tendrás que comert para subir de peso, ese bebé necesita que tu tengas un peso superior al que tienes, 54 kilos si quieres ponerte una meta- dijo preocupada la doctora

Me hablo de que hay peligros también dentro de un embarazo adolecente, como lo es la eclampsia y otras cosas.

-Supongo que no venias a recibir tanta información ¿verdad?- pregunto la doctora

-No, yo pensaba que esto sería más simple- conteste algo mareada de tanta información

-Bueno, hora sabes que no es así ¿quieres hacerte la ecografía?

-Tengo miedo-

-Sam no te preocupes, tus amigos estarán contigo y yo pasare por tu vientre una sonda-

-¿sin agujas?-

-nada de agujas-

Entramos a un salón oscuro junto con una pequeña televisión, había una pequeña camilla y me pidieron que me recostara. La doctora tomo una botella con un líquido viscoso, me levanto levemente la camiseta (aun no me había puesto toda mi ropa) y al aplicarlo estaba frio, no pude evitar tomar la mano de Benson en esos momentos.

-Sam, presionare sobre tu vientre, si te duele me avisas, pero hay veces que es complicado encontrar a estos pequeños- comento la doctora

Accedí con la cabeza, sentía como Carly acariciaba mi cabello para entrar en calma, y lo logro. La doctora paso un instrumento extraño por mi vientre, donde imágenes en colores sepia se dibujaban en la pantalla sin reflejar rastro de vida.

-Desabrocha tu pantalón, lo buscaremos más abajo- pidió seriamente

Así lo hice, desabroche mi pantalón y aplico más de ese gel frio sobre mi piel "auch" se escuchó de Freddie. Pero ahí estaba, no se veía mucho, era demasiado pequeño, un verdadero ser en desarrollo en mí. Sentí ambas manos de Freddie rodeando la mía y sentí como una de sus lágrimas cayó también en mi mano.

-¿estas triste?- pregunte a Freddie, honestamente yo estaba también al borde de las lagrimas

-Sam, soy el hombre más feliz del universo- contesto limpiándose las lágrimas que venían

**Woooooow lectores este capitulo me ha costado un montonazo! Ha sido horrible y con la última parte me he puesto a llorar de felicidad**

**Sin nada más que decirles cuídense mucho y les mando besos!**

Imágenes primer mes de embarazo:

. /images/wc_fd_


End file.
